


Старушке Англии не повредит свежий воздух

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Eggsy is new Merlin, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов, выросший из заявки Kingsman Fest: АУ. Эггзи нашел не Галахад, и кандидаты отбирались не на место Ланселота, а на место Мерлина</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О знакомстве

Знакомство с новым главой технической службы не ладится у агента Галахада с самого начала. Юноша отчаянно молод (не то, чтобы это было недостатком в общепризнанном смысле, однако определенно сулит изрядную долю риска: опыт и рассудительность в их сфере решают многое), одет и причесан _почти_ по уставу, и это, ровным счетом, ничего о нем не говорит. Новичок вообще слабо поддается шаблонным характеристикам, с легкостью ускользая от конкретных определений и выводов. За плохо скрываемыми уличными замашками лишь изредка и вскользь мелькает что-то глубже напускной инфантильности, но насколько это «глубже» и в каком направлении – даже Харту, агенту с внушительным стажем, оценить несколько проблематично. Сей факт навязчиво зудит на краю сознания Гарри легким раздражением, и одно его наличие - уже настораживающий знак.  
  
Волей случая именно Галахад первым получает задание с новым Мерлином, и на инструктаже тот разглядывает агента с пристальным интересом под внушительным слоем азарта. Сохраняя абсолютно непробиваемый, сосредоточенный вид, про себя Гарри вовсю горестно закатывает глаза - он должен довериться мальчишке! Потому что назначения секретной службы не подлежат обсуждению, и от агента ожидается только безоговорочное принятие их выбора.  
«Старушка Англия уже не та», - размышляет Харт, меланхолично разглядывая три полоски на кроссовках Эггзи. В голову впервые приходит мысль - а не пора ли на покой?  
  
\- Агент, вы ранены, - без вопросительной интонации произносит голос в наушнике.  
\- Осведомлен не хуже вашего, - отзывается Галахад.  
Его левый бок пульсирует тупой болью, однако надежно укрыт от посторонних глаз шерстью дорогого пальто и безупречными манерами.  
\- И за вами хвост, - так же ровно добавляет Мерлин.  
Не укоризненно и не язвительно, никак. Новый координатор совершенно точно изо всех рядов вон – не понять, не предугадать.  
«Старею», - мысленно чертыхается агент, но вслух озвучивает лишь:  
\- Ведите.  
И голос ведет, строит маршрут быстро и четко, время от времени разбавляя сухие ориентиры не совсем цензурными замечаниями вполголоса: о не вовремя закрытой станции метро, пробках в этом районе, калибре доставшейся агенту пули (расчет навскидку), ее уроне и скорости вызванной ею кровопотери.  
\- Вы уверены, что помогаете мне, а не пытаетесь убедить, что все безнадежно? – с подчеркнутой вежливостью интересуется Харт у своего проводника.  
\- Безнадежно? Вот уж нет, агент Галахад, - хмыкает тот, - надежда тут ни при чем. В переулке направо неприметная серая дверь, закрытый клуб, условный стук 2-2-1, машина скоро будет, ждите.  
  
Нарушая все мыслимые законы конспирации, не больше чем через 20 минут Эггзи объявляется в клубе собственной персоной. Беззаботно шагает через зал к барменше, чтобы приветственно клюнуть в щеку, с праздным любопытством оглядывает зал и так же неторопливо направляется в сторону наблюдающего за ним Харта. На юноше зубодробительного цвета бомбер, белоснежная кепка и кроссовки с крыльями. Вкупе с отвязной усмешкой на лице смотрится более, чем вызывающе. В рамках привычек Гарри, естественно.  
\- Хорошая маскировка, - кивает агент, когда молодой человек падает за его столик, как бы невзначай загораживая от взглядов посторонних.  
Эггзи недоуменно оглядывает свою одежду. В нем загадочно гармонично уживаются детская непосредственность и завидная нечитаемость.  
\- Это мой обычный прикид, - пожимает он плечами и неуловимым движением извлекает из кармана нечто, напоминающее перо Паркер. - Потерпите еще пару секунд, Гарри. Правильная маскировка – наше все.  
Он залихватским жестом переворачивает головной убор козырьком назад и за галстук притягивает к себе Харта. С невозмутимым спокойствием Галахад подчиняется. Вопреки привычному скептицизму по отношению к молодому сотруднику, он уже подспудно доверился ему со всеми потрохами. То ли согласно уставу, то ли благодаря очнувшемуся от старых традиций чутью.  
Тем временем Эггзи невесомо тыкается носом ему в щеку, изображая поцелуй, и ногу агента обжигает укол, судя по разливающемуся онемению, обезболивающего. Не отстраняясь, Мерлин так же бесцеремонно заглядывает за отворот пальто, где весь правый бок пиджака насквозь пропитан красным, и расслабленное выражение его лица почему-то больше не обманывает Гарри – слишком пусто в глазах, будто старались убрать лишнее и выскребли все подчистую.  
\- К вам или ко мне? – вздергивает Эггзи бровь, и выглядит при этом так, будто его вопрос - сущая формальность.  
Галахад коротко качает головой:  
\- Расходимся по одиночке.  
Но упрямый мальчишка, отпустивший наконец его галстук, хотя и все еще не отодвинувшийся на сколько-либо приличное расстояние, смотрит на Харта, как на умственно отсталого.  
\- Нереально. По легенде я здесь на свидании, и, уж поверьте, - он показушно закатывает глаза (не для Харта, нет - для любого, кто мог бы за ними наблюдать), - в этом случае я никогда не ухожу один.  
Эггзи наклоняется к уху Гарри, и тот не без основания опасается, что вдогонку к предыдущему высказыванию сейчас последует какая-нибудь неуместная ребяческая пошлость, однако Мерлин по-прежнему играет на публику, ни на секунду не забывая о состоянии агента.  
\- Лучше обопритесь на меня. Машина в соседнем переулке.  
Галахад даже не успевает толком возмутиться или оспорить подобное безрассудство, как его уже тянут из-за столика, исподволь поддерживая под локоть. На фоне обширной кровопотери и, вполне с Эггзи станется, экспериментального лекарства, сопротивляться такому напору сложно. Как и ощущать подзабытое за годы удачных операций неприятное, неловкое чувство слабости. И если со стороны и выглядит, будто молоденький альфонс сам виснет на руке своего спутника, поигрывая мнообещающей улыбочкой, на деле - это Гарри опирается на Анвина из последних оставшихся сил, пока мутное сознание не без удивления фиксирует - юный Мерлин тащит его на себе, даже особо не запыхавшись.  
  
Утро встречает Галахада бледным английским солнцем, тугой повязкой чуть ниже ребер и прискорбным провалом в памяти, начиная с того момента, как он с Эггзи переступили порог его дома. Харта ждет отчет и встреча с Артуром. А еще, как оказалось, вырванный откуда-то (кажется, из его собственного ежедневника) лист с по-детски округлым почерком.  
«Доброе утро, Гарри! (когда бы оно не наступило)  
Наш славный корпоративный доктор не смог устоять перед моим обаянием (или твоим пистолетом, я так и не понял) и, помимо экстренной помощи, вколол тебе хорошую дозу снотворного.  
Вне зависимости от того, появишься ты сегодня в Кингсмен или нет, отчет будет у Артура к полудню. Так что отдыхай, не стесняйся.  
P. S. Придерживаясь легенды, ухожу спустя пару часов. Ты был на высоте XD  
Эггзи»  
  
Галахад прибывает на службу к обеду, быстро улаживает все рутинные формальности с руководством (как всегда превосходный отчет, Галахад) и не без вздоха в душе делает шаг в комнату технической поддержки.  
Забросив ноги на край стола, Анвин, одетый _почти_ по уставу, решает на планшете какой-то мудреный алгоритм, рассеянно прокручивая между пальцами карандаш и краем глаза поглядывая на мониторы.  
\- Это было несколько фамильярно, Мерлин, - вместо приветствия говорит агент и пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз игнорировал правила приличия подобным образом.  
\- Зато своевременно и действенно, Галахад. Раз вы все еще живы, я вполне себе справляюсь со своими обязанностями, - молодой человек степенно кивает сам себе. Его изрядно забавляет церемонность выбранного тона, правда она же и быстро наскучивает. Эггзи поднимает на агента чертистые глаза и подмигивает:  
– Старушке Англии не повредит свежий воздух. Но никто не собирается покушаться на Биг Бен.  
Глядя на него, Харту внезапно приходит в голову, что на самом деле опыт и рассудительность в их сфере ни черта не решают. Что за нелепый снобизм. А вслух говорит:  
\- Могу я вас чем-то отблагодарить?  
\- Ну, - Мерлин проскакивает секундную заминку почти виртуозно, хоть и не для Гарри, и последний сам слегка озадачен, что успел ее уловить, - можете пригласить меня на чай.  
В ожидании ответа Эггзи, как ни в чем не бывало, наблюдает за мониторами и постукивает карандашом по ребру стола. Другими словами, ведет себя крайне странно.  
\- Вот так просто возьмете и зайдете на чай? – интересуется Гарри, продолжая тщательно считывать юношу. А тот почему-то вовсе не спешит закрываться, пускает – смотри, не хочу.  
\- Я и на полкровати зайду, если предложите, - откликается он и бровью не ведет.  
Гарри секунду молчит и, уже понимая, что вляпался в этого мальчишку по самый галстук, горестно закатывает глаза.  
\- Полное отсутствие манер на лицо, - отвлеченно констатирует он.  
И Эггзи тут же стряхивает с себя всю свою деланную непринужденность, поднимая на него взгляд вкупе с той самой вчерашней многообещающей улыбочкой (в этот раз совершенно точно и целиком адресованной исключительно Харту).  
\- Зато потенциала хоть отбавляй.


	2. О ревности

Никто не обещал Галахаду, что с Эггзи будет легко. Он и сам не рассчитывал на такую блажь, слишком велика разница в их возрасте и восприятии. Но, как ни странно, именно эта разница иррационально заставляет мужчину чувствовать все острее, подмечать мельчайшие детали и наслаждаться ими в полной мере. Даже в, казалось бы, не безоблачные периоды.  
На протяжении всей миссии малыш Анвин отчетливо не в духе. Гарри без труда читает это в его исключительной незаинтересованности происходящим. Что, к чести молодого Мерлина, никак не отражается на его обязанностях. Но звучащий в наушнике голос настолько сух и отстранен, что Харт только ввиду годами совершенствуемого самообладания сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться ненароком в свой фужер с шампанским. Объект задания и причина отвратительного настроения Эггзи – молодая особа из приближенной к Королеве семьи. Не вина Галахада в том, что она так отчаянно флиртует, пока Харт выведывает необходимую информацию. Но Гарри все равно чувствует себя по-смешному виноватым. Даже в этом вполне штатном молчании на линии. И, пожалуй, особенно в нем.  
Он покидает прием сразу, как только удостоверяется в полноте полученных данных и позволяют правила приличия. Уже поздно для предоставление отчета начальству, зато самое время добраться до дома и выпить чашку чая в ожидании Эггзи. Впрочем, Харт совсем не удивлен, когда тот так не появляется. Хорошо, если застрял на службе и самозабвенно ровняет с землей противников в Counter-Strike на самом большом из рабочих мониторов. Главное, чтобы не пошел заливать раздражение в какой-нибудь затрапезный бар и лезть потом на рожон к местной шпане.  
«Мальчишка», - рассеянно думает Харт, готовясь ко сну. Никому не дозволено знать, сколько сейчас нежности в одном этом слове.  
  
Настроение Эггзи все еще оставляет желать лучшего, когда Галахад заглядывает к нему в кабинет утром следующего дня – оборачивается слишком резко и катастрофически ненатурально кривит уголок рта, изображая приветствие. Вид у него, конечно, невыспавшийся, но не более того: ни похмелья, ни синяков-ссадин. Да здравствует современная культура с ее жестокостью и насилием в компьютерных играх.  
\- Новое задание? – поднимает бровь Мерлин, словно в этом случае он не был бы уже десять раз в курсе. Больше это похоже на четкое обозначение границы разрешенных тем: можно говорить по делу сколько и что угодно, но о вчерашнем – ничего от слова «совсем».  
\- Нет, - Гарри мягко улыбается, - просто зашел пожелать хорошего дня.  
Эггзи с нечитаемым видом покусывает губу и кивает:  
\- Спасибо, Галахад, и вам.  
Уж когда-когда, а в такие моменты, он всегда безупречно вежлив. Поистине восхитительная, на взгляд Гарри, форма протеста.  
\- Что ж, не буду мешать. Всего доброго, - тут же откланивается Гарри. И легко вскользь оглаживает на прощание напряженное плечо своего координатора.  
  
Эггзи объявляется на его пороге вечером. Здоровается взглядом исподлобья и без слов протискивается мимо хозяина в дом. Какое-то время Галахад занят тем, что исподволь наблюдает за неприкаянным шатанием его гостя из комнаты в комнату, пока тот не приходит в гостиную и не садится на диван рядом. Близко, но не прикасаясь. Без спроса вынимает из пальцев Харта бокал со скотчем и делает большой глоток, морщится и все так же молчит. Только когда стакан пустеет, он возвращает его Гарри и, наконец, смотрит в глаза со смесью досады и растерянности.  
\- Что это вообще за миссии такие дебильные – фифочек охмурять? Кроме тебя, что, больше некому?  
\- А чем тебя не устраивает моя кандидатура?  
Гарри намеренно пропускает первый вопрос, Эггзи не дурак и должен понимать, что перевирает факты в собственную угоду.  
\- Всем, - огрызается юноша. У него в голове теснится такая толпа этих вопиющих «чем», что самому стыдно.  
\- Эггзи, это всего лишь работа. С твоей стороны было странно приревновать меня к юной леди.  
\- Я тоже не особо старый, если ты не заметил, - бурчит Анвин, но спорит без особого энтузиазма, скорее из упрямства.  
Гарри качает головой. Его неумолимо тянет приласкать уже этого нахохлившегося воробья, но в таком случае они точно ни о чем толком не поговорят.  
\- Эггзи, ключевым словом в этой фразе было «леди», а не ее возраст.  
Пару секунд юноша сосредоточенно рассматривает шнуровку на своих кроссовках, но когда до него доходит смысл, резко переводит взгляд на Харта и щурится на него с большим таким подозрением.  
\- Только не вздумай теперь косо смотреть на каждого встречного-поперечного. А в стенах Кингсмен - в особенности, - с нажимом подчеркивает Гарри. _Ну, как ребенок, честное слово._  
\- Я веду себя, как ребенок? – с извиняющейся гримасой угадывает Анвин его мысли и трясет головой. – Отвратительное открытие. Что ты со мной делаешь, мистер-безупречен-как-Бог…  
\- Ничего, чего бы ты сам не хотел, - тягуче откликается Гарри, и Эггзи фыркает.  
\- Это ты сейчас пошло пошутил или мне показалось?  
На что Харт в своей излюбленной манере закатывает глаза.  
\- Какие уж тут шутки. Боюсь даже представить, что станет с тем смельчаком, который попробует заставить тебя делать что-то против собственной воли.  
Повеселевший Анвин, уже окончательно распрощавшийся к этому моменту со всеми своими обидами, абсолютно беспардонно влезает Гарри под руку и закидывает на него ногу.  
\- Ты можешь попробовать, - мурлычет он на ухо да тянется к узлу агентского галстука, – я не против. Мне даже интересно.  
\- Эггзи… - неопределенно выдыхает Харт, вполне возможно, намереваясь сделать очередное критическое замечание относительно кое-чьего абсолютно вульгарного поведения, но фраза так и остается незаконченной.  
  



	3. О страхе

Вполне возможно, Гарри никогда не расскажет Эггзи о том, какое удовольствие получает от его присутствия в своем доме. Растрепанная макушка на соседней подушке, привычка по утрам разгуливать босиком, в футболке и боксерах, всячески отлынивая от хотя бы пижамных брюк, поселившиеся по соседству с классической литературой журналы о машинах и современных технологиях, напеваемые под нос незамысловатые мотивчики, крадущиеся в тишине шаги, а следом глухой стук (или звон) и шипящее «Гребаный ты покемон», тонны мимолетных прикосновений, которые не нужно скрывать от чужих глаз.. и еще сотня-другая поводов разливающемуся в груди теплу.  
Гарри вовсе не обязательно что-то говорить. Судя по торжествующему блеску в глазах, Эггзи и так обо всем знает. И, словив очередной долгий задумчивый взгляд Харта, все реже пытается спрятать под покерфейсом довольную до неприличия улыбку.  
  
\- Гарри, ты не поверишь. Я тут вышел за молоком и попал на ограбление магазина. Ты не заберешь меня из госпиталя? - Эггзи смущенно покашливает в трубке.  
А в это время Харт заново учится дышать.  
\- Я в полном порядке, но эти засранцы отказываются меня отпускать без сопровождения. А от копов уже блевать тянет. Заберешь? Гарри?  
\- Конечно, Эггзи, - на автомате отвечает мужчина, - говори адрес.  
После чего встает и выходит на улицу, чтобы поймать такси. Не дожидается служебную машину и забывает дома зонт.  
  
Еще никогда прежде Эггзи не видел такой отменной мути в глазах у Гарри. Нет, для других - для всех остальных окружающих - Харт всего лишь предельно собран и вежлив. Но, к несчастью для Мерлина, с его позиции видно гораздо больше. Его даже не смущает или настораживает, а откровенно пугает безэмоциональность, с которой мужчина кивает на рекомендации врача, предупредительно распахивает перед юношей встречающиеся двери и называет таксисту адрес. Под этим стерильным хладнокровием ворочается такая непроглядная, плохо поддающаяся описанию тьма, что открывать рот и пытаться выяснить ее причины сейчас, пока кэб везет их к Гарри, кажется изрядной глупостью даже по меркам Эггзи.  
Но дома Галахад так же молча уходит в кабинет, и в разверзнувшейся между ними оглушительной тишине Мерлин впервые слышит щелчок замка, отрезающего Харта от любых расспросов и объяснений.  
\- Эй, ты же не оставишь меня скулить под дверью? – на пробу закидывает удочку Эггзи, хотя не ошибается в своем предположении, что ответа не последует. – Я пойду спать, не задерживайся надолго, - просит он в закрытую дверь и уходит наверх. Требовать большего сейчас явно не уместно.  
  
В это время в кабинете Гарри льет себе в бокал из первой подвернувшейся под руку бутылки, пьет, не чувствуя вкуса, и слепо скользит взглядом по знакомым наизусть заголовкам. Все они вдруг, противопоставленные одной единственной конкретной жизни, ничего для него не стоят. И это по-настоящему страшно. А ведь Харту казалось, он давно ничего не боится. Во всяком случае, смерти точно нет. Тем оглушительнее обрушившийся на него ужас от осознания – если с Эггзи и вправду что-то случится, не эта сегодняшняя раздражающая нелепость, нечто более бескомпромиссное и фатальное (с их работой это так просто), он… _может не справиться?_  
Беспомощность перед этим фактом отвратительна и не отвратима. И вот уже и выдержка не так безупречна, и груз лет с новой силой давит на плечи. Привычный холодный разум отчетливо не справляется с обнаруженной червоточиной, и сердце истошно болит от тоски, как не болело уже давным-давно.  
Зачем он такой этому мальчику? Уму и энергии которого открыт целый мир со всеми его сокровищами, но тот по какой-то абсурдной причине вздумал притормозить рядом со стареющим агентом. Да и Гарри сам хорош: пошел на поводу у юношеского задора, позарился на недозволенное, пренебрег последствиями. Ну, не безумец ли?  
  
Проснувшийся утром Эггзи не находит Харта ни в кровати, ни в доме, ни после на службе.  
Но вечером тот, как ни в чем не бывало, открывает ему дверь по-прежнему адресу.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - с порога чеканит Анвин тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
\- Безусловно, - кивает Харт и пропускает гостя в прихожую. – Рад, что ты зашел.  
«Зашел?» - хмурится Эггзи. Почему-то радостью и не пахнет.  
\- Объяснишь, что произошло? – Мерлин падает на диван в гостиной и нарочно закидывает ноги в белоснежных кроссовках на угол журнального столика.  
Гарри на секунду поджимает губы, но замечания не делает. «Дерьмо», - прошивает Эггзи, и предчувствие масштабов надвигающегося пиздеца мешает ему сосредоточиться, хоть как-то продумать линию поведения и даже толком разозлиться.  
\- Верни ключ, - спокойно говорит Гарри.  
Не то, чтобы Мерлин часто им пользовался, скорее наоборот, получая странное удовольствие от моментов, когда Галахад собственной персоной встречал его на пороге, будто тем самым раз за разом подтверждал свое согласие на присутствие юноши рядом. Но просьба бьет под дых. Эггзи стоит невероятных усилий сохранить равнодушный вид, пока он шарит по карманам и кидает Гарри требуемое.  
\- Что теперь? – интересуется он, сверля мужчину мертвым взглядом. – Ты ответишь на мой вопрос?  
\- Все кончено, Эггзи, - произносит Харт ровным тоном, и глаз не отводит, но в них все та же вчерашняя пустота. – Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты не станешь устраивать сцен и примешь сей факт, как взрослый человек.  
\- Причина? – не меняя ни взгляда, ни положения, хочет знать Мерлин.  
\- Нашей работы более чем достаточно.  
\- Прежде она тебя не останавливала.  
В повисшем молчании Гарри отрешенно крутит в пальцах бокал со скотчем. Тогда как Эггзи продолжает смотреть на него, не отрываясь. И плевать, что это неприлично, может раздражать или, не исключено, причинять боль. Он не даст спуска тому, кто не оставил ему выбора.  
\- Все ошибаются, - роняет Харт в пустоту, и у Анвина складывается впечатление, что это даже больше, чем тот собирался ему сказать.  
От накатившей обжигающей злости внутри все дрожит, однако Мерлин поднимается на ноги, не выдав себя ни единым жестом, и даже вежливо-извиняющийся взгляд на часы выглядит в его исполнении настолько естественно, насколько это необходимо.  
\- Что ж, разрешите откланяться, Галахад.  
\- Всего доброго, Эггзи.

Анвин возвращается ночью. Он не пьян и не накурен для храбрости, последнюю ему с лихвой заменяют огромное с Лондонский глаз непонимание и по-юношески отчаянное упрямство во всем разобраться. Не утруждая себя звонком, Мерлин без труда проникает в дом и, захватив из тайника табельный пистолет Галахада, отправляется прямиком в спальню. Где, не раздумывая и особо не церемонясь, усаживается поверх спящего мужчины и снимает оружие с предохранителя.   
Три-два-один, ствол упирается Харту в голову, тот открывает глаза и после короткой паузы отстраненно интересуется:  
\- Что ты делаешь в моем доме?  
Это «в моем» так неимоверно бесит Эггзи, потому что сейчас Гарри словно множит на ноль тот факт, что дом был «их» последние несколько месяцев.  
\- Зашел пожелать доброй ночи, - цедит Анвин. – И да, ты будешь удивлен, для этого мне вовсе не нужен сраный ключ.  
Харт не выглядит удивленным, как и сколько-нибудь обеспокоенным. Только он может с такой невозмутимостью лежать почти в полной темноте под весом расположившегося на нем незваного гостя и дулом в лоб.  
\- Откуда у тебя мой пистолет?  
\- А то я не знаю, где ты его хранишь. Что за дурацкие вопросы, Галахад?  
Они оба напряжены и некоторое время, не сговариваясь, делают вид, будто Харт взаправду не в состоянии сейчас одним неуловимым стремительным движением выбить оружие из руки Эггзи и, для пущей верности, даже сломать эту самую руку.  
Но Мерлин никогда не перестанет его удивлять – когда Гарри все же пытается (выбить, не сломать), не желая вестись на провокацию, не в силах огласить тяжелую правду вслух, ему _не удается_. Анвин проворно выскальзывает из-под удара и уже в следующий момент упирает ствол в прежнюю точку. А через секунду рычит с досадой и яростью, отбрасывая в угол свой проклятый ни фига не действенный аргумент, и сгребает мужчину за лацканы шелковой пижамной рубашки:  
\- Скажи мне, сукин ты сын, по-джентльменски, мать его, в лицо скажи, - шипит он, – с каких таких куличиков я вдруг оказался тебе не угоден? Я не собака, Гарри, которую ты за ненадобностью можешь выставить за дверь, и не уйду без объяснений. И давай обойдемся без пространных рассуждений, я не настроен на гребаные светские беседы.  
Но Харт молчит.  
\- Ну же! - беснуется Эггзи, уставший от болезненной неопределенности. – Неужели у такого мастера трепать языком не найдется для меня пары замусоленных, но честных фраз, типа: «Ты мне надоел, сосунок недоделанный», «Я подумал и решил, что слишком хорош для тебя», «От тебя одни неприятности»… все, что угодно. Но я должен знать правду.  
Он судорожно дергается в попытке защититься, когда Гарри поднимает с одеяла руки, но тот без слов показывает открытые ладони в успокаивающем жесте и медленно кладет их на спину Эггзи, чтобы осторожно притянуть к себе. Юноша все еще на стреме, но беспрекословно поддается и, воспользовавшись случаем, тут же утыкается носом в удачно подвернувшуюся шею.  
\- Ничего из этого я не имел в виду, - звучит в тишине тихий с внезапной хрипотцой голос Харта. – Как ты мог подумать такое?  
\- Что тогда? – плохо различимо бурчит Мерлин.  
Мужчина под ним вздыхает. Медлит. Все еще рассчитывает сопротивляться.  
\- Ты достоин большего.  
\- Куда уж больше, Гарри? – рассеянно протестует Анвин, занятый тем, что слушает, как бьется сердце в груди напротив - ровно, как он привык, без намека на лживую дробь.  
\- Я не то, что тебе нужно.  
\- Ты все, чего я хочу. Разве этого не достаточно?  
\- А что потом?  
\- Если ты не будешь вести себя, как в последние сутки, у нас и потом все будет в ажуре, - бесхитростно откликается Эггзи, и даже с некоторым недоумением, что это не приходило Харту в голову.  
\- Ты напугал меня, - глухо признается мужчина.  
\- Я… - юноша медлит, заново анализируя произошедшее с точки зрения новой подробности. – Мне жаль, что так вышло. – И, явственно ухватив сокровенное между строк, добавляет тихо, - я никуда не денусь.  
\- Ты не должен этого обещать.  
\- Но я хочу. Черт возьми, Гарри, я не подросток, каким ты меня считаешь. И сделал свой выбор осознанно, ты должен доверять мне. Да я всех там в этом убогом магазине положил за десять минут, чтобы успеть к тебе на ужин, а ты козлишься и пытаешься меня сбагрить. Ну что за фигня?  
\- Успеть ко мне на ужин, - бесконтрольно улыбается в темноте Харт, - как романтично.  
\- Ага, - ворчит Эггзи, ерзая под поглаживающими руками, - прямо обалдеть как. Зашибись поужинали.  
Теплая ладонь вплетается в волосы у него на затылке.  
\- Я должен извиниться перед тобой…  
\- Не должен, - перебивает Анвин и трется носом о щеку Гарри. - Пойдем лучше поедим. Я голодный, как черт знает кто. Все эти нервы… Да ты и сам, наверное, сегодня одним только горючим заправлялся.  
\- И за что ты мне такой достался?.. – бормочет Харт, с готовностью отвечая на невесомые дразнящие поцелуи.  
Не отстраняясь, Эггзи фыркает ему в губы:  
\- За заслуги перед короной, Галахад. Прими это, как должное. 


	4. О конспирации

\- Доброе утро, Галахад, отличный костюм, - вещает Мерлин в наушнике появившемуся на службе агенту.  
«Прости, что улизнул без завтрака, срочное задание от Артура», - значится между строк, но для линии Кингсмен такие подробности ни к чему. Они с Гарри неукоснительно следуют единственному негласному правилу (отчаянно напоминающему игру) - «спрячь секрет от секретной службы». И оба от души забавляются подобной конспирацией.  
\- Благодарю, Мерлин. Прекрасная погода, не находите? – откликается Харт стандартной английской вежливостью.  
«Ты не забыл о походе в оперу сегодня вечером?» - имеет он в виду, и Эггзи кивает мониторам с демонстративно скучающим:  
\- Несомненно.  
«Сдалась тебе эта опера, - страдальчески размышляет Анвин, - лучше б мы дома остались и смотрели по сотому кругу «Мою прекрасную леди». Ну, или делали вид, что смотрим».  
\- Хорошего дня, - желает Харт в значении: «Не опаздывай».  
\- И вам, агент (= «Да помню я, помню»), - прощается координатор и вздыхает отключаясь. Он всегда искренне рад любой минуте, проведенной с Гарри, но в рамках подобных культпрограмм его уличной душе все еще несколько тесновато.

Естественно, это не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. А в отдельные моменты просто катастрофически проблематично. Но и они не без веских оснований в строю Кингсмен. Время идет, и коспирация-игра по-прежнему надежно прячет их не озвучиваемые вслух диалоги под светскими разговорами и в красноречивых взглядах за стеклами фирменных очков.

\- Вы не покажете нам этот план в другой проекции? – просит Галахад, наклоняясь к монитору, и Мерлин на стену готов лезть от его близости, знакомого запаха парфюма, тепла ладони, лежащей позади него на спинке стула, цепкого профессионального взгляда.  
«Какой нахрен проекции какого к черту плана, Гарри? О чем ты сейчас вообще? Я тебе сейчас все, что хочешь, готов показать, кроме этой гребаной проекции», - матерится про себя Эггзи, но в реале с флегматичным видом стучит пальцами по клавиатуре. За спиной помимо Галахада еще три агента, и вариант дать им хоть малейший повод посплетничать и позубоскалить (даже прилично и тем более по-джентльменски) не рассматривается ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Относительно вооружения охраны могу предположить…  
Пока Харт обстоятельно анализирует коллегам боевую угрозу, Анвин скрипит зубами от проносящихся перед мысленным взором красочных картин с тематикой «Галахад и большие пушки», «Смертельная угроза по имени Гарри», «Убийственная сторона безупречного джентльмена», «Мистер-у-меня-даже-зонт-опасный-а-еще-я-до-инфаркта-горяч-в-костюме».  
\- С вас камеры и кодовые замки, Мерлин, - подводит итог Галахад, отрывая юношу от его разошедшихся фантазий.  
«А с тебя, Гарри, новый стул». У Эггзи едва ли челюсть не сводит и глаз не дергается от собственной железобетонной невозмутимости.  
\- Само собой, - подтверждает он и позволяет себе всего один короткий, но более чем многозначительный взгляд на Харта.  
\- Что ж, господа, - понятливо отстраняется Галахад и оборачивается к агентам, - предлагаю перенести дальнейшее обсуждение в зал совещаний. Благодарю, Мерлин.  
«Молчи, Гарри, просто, блин, молчи».  
\- Всегда к вашим услугам.

Откровенно говоря, Харт всегда считал общие собрания крайне утомительными. Но сейчас это убеждение определенно вышло на новый уровень. Главным образом благодаря Мерлину. Одно дело – стоять у координатора за спиной и следить за информацией на экранах, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на мальчишеский затылок. И совсем другое – сидеть в кругу коллег по службе, каждый из которых, простите, шпион, и пытаться отделить оперативные данные от самого Эггзи, его голоса, размашистых жестов и тщательно скрываемой под сосредоточенностью иронии.  
«Тебя выдают глаза, - мысленно обращается к юноше Гарри, сдержанно поправляя очки, - либо немедленно сделай с этим что-нибудь, либо на миссию я отправлюсь и без половины того, о чем ты сейчас говоришь».  
На следующем пункте сводки Мерлин примерно утыкает свой взгляд в планшет и отводит его только для того, чтобы обозначить на экране презентации ключевые моменты.  
\- Хорошая работа, - благодарит Харт на прощание, с облегчением покидая пустеющий зал.  
\- Все для вас, - в тон ему отвечает Анвин.  
«Ну прости, - говорит притаившаяся в уголках его губ улыбка, - я сам не в восторге от этой публичной пытки».  
«Ох, если бы ты был в восторге, скрывать уже точно было нечего», - думает Гарри, шагая по коридору, и незаметно для себя скатывается к мыслям, а как бы это было - не скрывать?

Артур предпочитает не вмешиваться в возникшую во время доклада размолвку, вполуха прислушиваясь к репликам, но по большей части сосредоточив внимание именно на письменном отчете.  
\- По-вашему, Галахад, я должен был спокойно наблюдать за тем, как вас заживо цементируют в фундамент? – сухо роняет Мерлин на сделанное Хартом замечание.  
\- Активировав аварийную тревогу, вы поставили под удар остальных агентов, - возражает мужчина сдержанно.  
\- Вас раскрыли, - резок в оценках юноша, но голоса не повышает, - на их месте было бы странно рассчитывать, что вы пришли один.  
\- Все могло закончиться неоправданными жертвами.  
\- В вашем лице, к примеру.  
\- Мерлин… - с упреком начинает агент, но координатор не дает ему договорить:  
\- Галахад!  
\- Господа, - поднимает голову Артур, - поздравляю с успешно завершенной миссией. Вы свободны.  
Харт и Анвин почти синхронно кивают и выходят из кабинета. Артур заканчивает с бумагами и отодвигает папку в сторону, чтобы позже убрать в сейф. На краю сознания брезжит неопределенностью некая мысль, но, когда он пробует присмотреться к ней внимательнее, стремительно растворяется среди рабочих моментов. «Пусть Мерлин и погорячился, - вместо этого думает Артур, - но дело свое сделал и агента (всех агентов) сохранил. Победителей не судят, Галахад».

В это время Гарри шагает рядом с Эггзи, разрываясь между попытками выразить свое отношение к произошедшему в допустимых для стен службы формулировках и желанием встряхнуть мальчишку за плечи под убедительное «Ты не можешь защищать меня такой ценой. Не должен».  
\- Мерлин, подождите, - придерживает он юношу за плечо, и тот даже останавливается, но вид имеет такой замкнутый и мрачный, что Харт не вполне уверен – слышит ли он его?  
«Может, и вправду оставить разговор до дома?» - разглядывает он Анвина.  
Эггзи смотрит в ответ и, будто очнувшись, озирается по сторонам, а в следующую минуту уже вталкивает агента в подвернувшийся, на удачу пустующий кабинет, по пути стаскивая с Гарри и себя очки. Те с глухим стуком падают на пол.  
\- Я буду защищать тебя любой ценой, упрямый ты идиот, - выговаривает он зло, подкрепляя свои слова болезненными не поцелуями даже - укусами - в губы. – Это вовсе не значит, что я собираюсь разбрасываться чужими жизнями в твою сияющую честь... Но ты все же не доводи до греха.  
Харт поначалу ошарашен. Не столько нарушением выстроенной ими нормы поведения на службе, сколько чистой концентрированной агрессией выбранного тона и действий. Но отталкивать почему-то медлит. И вдруг отчетливо вспоминает, в каком состоянии пребывал сам, забирая тогда Эггзи из госпиталя, представляет на долю секунды, что бы испытывал, наблюдая за прямой угрозой юноше на бездушном мониторе, боится даже предположить, что испытывал сам Мерлин в тот момент. И сдается. Посылая к чертям неуместные сейчас правила приличия. Обхватывает лицо Эггзи ладонями и гладит скулы большими пальцами, тщательно сцеловывая с губ горечь.  
Когда он отстраняется, Анвин глубоко вздыхает и только после открывает глаза, не спеша отлипать от Гарри, но и благоразумно не требуя продолжения. Даже этот минутный выход за рамки устава в исполнении безупречного рыцаря Галахада стоит бесконечно много.  
\- Извинения приняты, - ворчит Эггзи для вида и после паузы добавляет уже серьезнее, – и в следующий раз будь осторожнее, Гарри. В конце концов, ты в любом случае всегда рискуешь двумя жизнями сразу.  
Харт согласно прикрывает глаза.

\- Знаешь, - однажды говорит Гарри, устав от кружащих вокруг этой темы мыслей и осознанно отсекая дальнейшие колебания, - я должен присутствовать на благотворительном вечере в следующие выходные.  
\- Сочувствую, - хмыкает Анвин, лежащий в это время головой у него на коленях и по диагонали читающий статью о новых космических разработках.  
\- Не составишь мне компанию? – заканчивает мужчина, и Эггзи, как в замедленной съемке, отводит от глаз свой измочаленный журнал.  
\- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел? – смотрит он внимательно снизу вверх.  
Гарри вполне может сказать: «Это мероприятие всего лишь очередная скучная дань уважения традициям, я просто хочу совместить приятное с полезным», - и это будет правдой, но лишь отчасти, ведь Эггзи спрашивает совсем не о том. В их общении так правильно, так естественно не размениваться на ненужную шелуху, заключая в слова только голую суть. Поэтому Харт отвечает:  
\- Это твое место – быть рядом.  
Анвин молчит и улыбается, как умалишенный. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь сам заговорил об этом первым. Не потому что сомневается в них или стесняется чего-то, не потому что считает скрываться правильным решением (удобным ровно в той же степени, что и неудобным), не потому что ему хватает Гарри за закрытыми дверьми его дома. Просто он заведомо был согласен на любой вариант, а тут такое.  
\- Надеюсь, это будет не скучнее, чем опера, - с весельем отзывается он, наслаждаясь легкими движениями пальцев в своих волосах.  
Харт едва уловимо расслабляется, как будто ждал его ответа и не был в нем до конца уверен.  
\- Брось, Гарри, - тянет Эггзи, - неужели ты правда думал, что я откажусь?  
\- И вовсе тебе не было скучно в опере, - вместо ответа напоминает мужчина и взгляд приобретает задумчиво-мечтательный.  
\- Мы и на приеме можем что-нибудь придумать, - мурлычет Мерлин.  
Забытый им журнал шлепается на пол.  
Гарри ласково усмехается:  
\- О, я даже не сомневаюсь, - и тянет Эггзи ближе.


	5. О работе

Гарри никогда не строит из себя святую невинность, не прикрывается воспитанием, не играет масками. Не перед Эггзи. И если последний чего-то хочет, Харт первый, кто даст ему это: мальчишка липнет к Гарри на кухне за завтраком - будет разложен на столе прямо посреди изысканного чайного сервиза, задумчиво грызет ручку на собрании - задержится на дополнительном инструктаже в кабинете агента, послушно опустится перед Хартом на колени - на ближайшие пару дней приобретет дополнительную плавность движений, зато будет смотреть с таким потрясающим обожанием во взгляде, горячо и жадно.  
И даже если во сне он на выдохе шепчет: “Гарри, нет…” - Гарри, как может, исполняет это “нет”: не предает, не гонит и не отпускает, ни к чему не принуждает, не умирает, не перестает боготворить.  
  
Когда Харт впервые уезжает надолго, Эггзи звонит ему с насмешливым и где-то за гранью слегка удивленным:  
\- Не думал, что у нас такой большой дом, - стесняясь своего ребяческого “кажется, я разучился спать один”.  
\- Пригласи кого-нибудь, - предлагает Гарри ненавязчиво, пусть и знает наперед - этот вариант вряд ли кому-то из них по душе.  
Подтверждая его мысли, Анвин возмущенно фыркает и меняет тему.  
Когда Гарри нет, Эггзи спит на его стороне кровати.  
  
На исходе очередной недели отсутствия Гарри дома юноше надоедает изъясняться светскими экивоками, и он назло всякой осторожности выпаливает:  
\- Я соскучился пиздец. Хочешь сам прилечу? Повод придумаем по дороге.  
Его голос в трубке буквально вибрирует от решительности и не озвученного, но вполне отчетливого предостережения - “даже не вздумай меня отговаривать…”  
Сказать по-честному, Харт навылет прострелен нежностью к таким моментам. Однако позволить Мерлину столь беспардонно пренебречь порядком не может. Он коротко без упрека улыбается в трубке:  
\- К вечеру закончу, ночью буду дома, - и уверен на все сто, что Эггзи упорно будет дожидаться его хоть до самого утра, а значит, хорошо бы управиться пораньше.  
По факту Анвин поднимается ему навстречу прямо с пола прихожей и полупустой бутылкой какого-то плебейского виски.  
\- Что-то случилось? - внимательно приглядывается к нему Гарри.  
\- Да нет, - отмахивается Эггзи с нарочитой небрежностью и тут же без перехода влезает руками под пальто и пиджак мужчины. А уже в следующий момент, как только его окончательно накрывает привычным теплом и запахом, тихо стонет:  
\- Твою ж налево, Гарри, три гребаные недели, я думал рехнусь…  
Галахаду даже нечего возразить. Последнии дни он сам себе напоминал робота, когда инстинкты действуют на автомате в отрыве от разума, а то, чем занимается разум в это время, даже вспоминать неловко.  
  
В следующий раз в попытке избежать подобного дискомфорта, Мерлин выторговывает себе возможность отправиться на миссию с Галахадом.  
\- Да в чем проблема? - пожимает он плечами на скептический взгляд агента. - Религиозные фанатики - это даже немного скучно и совсем не рисково. Хоть проветрюсь, сменю обстановку. Брось, Гарри, мы же с тобой никогда в жизни не получим отпуск в одно время.  
Его непоколебимая уверенность так заразительна (он вообще сам отчаянно напоминает экзотический вирус - цепкий, стремительный, непредсказуемый), что только безумцу придет в голову, будто координатор может по чистой случайности угодить к тем самым пресловутым фанатикам в застенок. Вполне себе суровый и абсолютно безбожный.  
Еще никогда прежде на веку существования Кингсмен миссию не закрывали с такой скоростью: чуть больше трех минут на сорок смертей, пять лет кропотливого наблюдения и прогнозирования угроз, чтобы подчистую выкосить почти полный состав активистов всего-то за неудачный выбор пленника (Артур определенно по головке не погладит, но, видит Бог, расстраиваться по такому поводу тоже не станет).  
К этому моменту Мерлину все-таки успевают вколоть какой-то сомнительной дури с эффектом сыворотки правды, и юноша, мешком висящий на плече верного рыцаря, всю дорогу до конспиративной квартиры и пока не уснет в удивительно цветистых выражениях признается Гарри в своих чувствах. Харт и не подозревал, что его Эггзи способен на подобные формулировки и умеет так искусно вынуть душу трепетным словом. Прямо поэт-садист – красиво до боли. И немного жаль, что поводом этому открытию послужила столь неприглядная ситуация. Которая назавтра, возможно, и следа в памяти Анвина не оставит. Но факт остается фактом - Гарри в очередной раз очарован.  
  
Однако утром Эггзи все помнит.  
\- Ох, и наплел я вчера, - смущенно гримасничает он и поглядывает на мужчину искоса с прищуром.  
\- Сожалеешь? - подначивает его Харт из-за утренней газеты.  
Однако Мерлин хмыкает в свой стакан с соком и качает головой:  
\- Еще чего. Просто надеялся - если это все же произойдет, то будет более сдержанно и менее сопливо.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае я рад, что попал на полную версию твоей исповеди, - спокойно замечает Галахад, откладывая традиционное чтиво в сторону. - Обычно ты не говоришь о подобных вещах.  
\- Не хотел усложнять.  
На удивленный взгляд Гарри Эггзи упрямо вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Дожил, - с внезапным весельем констатирует Харт, - мой молодой партнер “не хочет усложнять”. В чем, разреши спросить, ты видишь здесь сложность?  
Анвин приобретает непробиваемый вид и скрещивает на груди руки. “Идите в жопу, агент”, - говорит вся его поза.  
\- Мне тебе официальное предложение сделать, чтобы ты перестал наконец дергаться? - четко выговаривает Гарри, не желающий довольствоваться такой реакцией, как и образовавшимся тупиком в разговоре.  
Зато теперь Эггзи определенно выглядит так, как ему нравится: по-детски таращится в ответ, открывает-закрывает рот и трогательно хмурит брови.  
\- Как-нибудь обязательно, - с напускной серьезностью обещает мужчина. И как ни в чем не бывало уклоняется от прилетевшей в него салфетки.  
  
Пиздец внезапно застает их в Кентукки, где шепелявый упырь (по совместительству предводитель тех поредевших фанатиков) держит пистолет у виска Галахада, прикрываясь им, как щитом, и одержимо вещает Мерлину про какую-то долбаную свободу выбора и дивный-нахрен-новый мир. И пусть оружие Анвина все еще при нем и только ждет бреши в обороне противника, ситуация отчетливо попахивает безысходностью.  
“Что делать, Гарри? Я не могу сдаться. Они нас не отпустят...” - думает Эггзи, в спешке просчитывая все возможные варианты развития событий. Но раз за разом на выходе братская могила, и они с Гарри в самом ее центре.  
Харт даже не моргает, так лишь едва заметно прищуривается, словно от солнца или упавшей на лоб пряди волос. Мерлин и без того взмылен от напряжения, но на этом моменте его прошивает откровенно животный ужас, словно не было никакой полевой и психологической подготовки, никакого опыта выживания вообще.  
“Бог мой, Гарри, - мысленно стонет он, забывая посмеяться над собой за такое нелепое обращение, - ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь?” - и пока не упущен момент, а он сам окончательно не окаменел от паники, нажимает на курок.  
Пуля летит его Гарри прямо в лоб.  
После этот эпизод будет долго преследовать Анвина в кошмарах, а Харт еще столько же - замаливать прощение за отчаянный план. Да, сработавший, и едва не угостивший Эггзи инфарктом - тоже да.  
Мерлин может убедиться в положительном исходе маневра только после зачистки остальных нападающих. Бешеный адреналин и гипотетическая возможность, что он только что _собственноручно_ попрощался с Гарри, множит на ноль любую жалость, осторожность и все шансы противников. Благодаря чудо-плану агента, последние даже не сразу догоняют, что вместе с заложником на пол оседает и их предводитель, эта порядком неожиданная картина - последнее, что отпечатывается на сетчатках их стремительно тускнеющих глаз.  
\- Чтоб тебя черти драли, Галахад, - подлетает Эггзи к лежащему на земле мужчине и тут же захлебывается хлынувшим в легкие воздухом, когда Гарри поднимает на него чуть расфокусированный, но вполне живой осмысленный взгляд и кривит уголок рта в подобии ободряющей улыбки.  
Кровь на пол лица - всего лишь следствие четко выверенной царапины на лбу от пули координатора, а выглядит так правдоподобно, что орать хочется.  
\- Вот да, ублюдок, чтобы тебя и правда черти драли за эту дурацкую идею, - шипит Анвин сдавленным горлом, - долго и изощренно, с использованием посторонних предметов... потом когда-нибудь… сначала я сам…  
Гарри хватает сил только красноречиво закатить глаза. Впрочем, недовольным таким обещанием он точно не выглядит.  
  
Эггзи до последнего опасается, что по возвращению в Лондон Харт снова предпримет попытку отвадить его. О, это так до отвращения разумно и практично, куда ни плюнь - рациональный довод. Быть вместе их слабость, - буквально кричат все события и обстоятельства. Но, рассуждая трезво - уж если подыхать, то лучше рядом, чем врозь.  
По-видимому, Гарри приходит к такому же выводу. Когда Мерлина пускают к нему после осмотра врача, Харт мягко цепляет пальцами ладонь юноши и, глядя в глаза, молча подносит ее к губам. Признает вину и раскаивается, подтверждает прежние условия и будто бы что-то еще.  
Эггзи раздавлен и выпотрошен этим жестом. Играет желваками, упорно отводит взгляд и ворчит под нос нечто, смутно напоминающее “камикадзе хренов”.  
\- Это означает “да”? - вкрадчиво интересуется Гарри.  
\- Чт…  
Анвин давится своим вопросом и яростно пытается откашляться, мотая головой.  
\- Попроси врача еще раз проверить тебе голову, - советует он, когда снова способен дышать.  
\- Неужто "нет"?  
\- Я не собираюсь говорить об этом в больничной смотровой.  
Так и быть, Гарри не настаивает. Они еще вернутся к этому разговору. Сразу, как только им перестанут мешать всевозможные смягчающие и отягчающие обстоятельства, состояния аффекта, пьяный или наркотический морок, в очередной раз смертельная опасность, чужое мнение, как и собственные демоны.  
Они абсолютно точно вернутся к этому разговору.  
Хотя Гарри свой ответ уже получил.


	6. О подарках

У Гарри внезапные проблемы в вопросах меры – кажется, те с грохотом катятся в тартар. С появлением Эггзи вообще многие из его прежних рамок приказали долго жить, не спасают ни годы совсем других привычек, ни увещевания правильного воспитания, ни элементарные доводы здравого смысла. Анвин, как вода, сам того не подозревая (и, очевидно, даже не имея на то особого намерения) обточил все его углы в собственную пользу, и теперь, как ни странно признавать, «на старости лет» Харт вдруг чувствует себя другим: изменившимся для окружающих, новым даже для самого себя. И да - с ощутимыми проблемами в вопросах меры. В частности относительно подарков для Эггзи.  
Хотя начинается все спонтанно и вполне невинно: Мерлин забывает дома часы, и на время миссии Галахад отдает ему свои. В лице юноши, когда он застегивает их на руке, плохо контролируемое, сложно объяснимое восхищение. Как у ребенка, которому дали подержать щенка, - охарактеризовывает про себя Гарри. От него упорно ускользает причина такой реакции. Часы не новые и ничем особо не примечательны. Однако, стоит отдать должное, смотрятся на знакомом вдоль и поперек запястье до неприличия превосходно.  
Мерлин с определенной периодичностью мелькает ими ближайшие несколько дней, пока Гарри не говорит:  
\- Раз они так тебе нравится, оставь себе.  
Почему-то Эггзи тут же аккуратно снимает упомянутый предмет и возвращает хозяину:  
\- Прости, - небрежно улыбается он, - совсем забыл.  
Врешь, - наклоняет голову Гарри.  
Вру, - согласно блестит глазами Анвин.  
Мальчишка категорическим образом не умеет принимать никаких подарков, и Харт не собирается заставлять его силой. Но это почти что вызов. Мужчина прячет эту мысль в сознании, чтобы в деталях изучить ее при первом удобном случае.  
  
Не проходит и недели, как Мерлину снова требуются часы взамен забытых. И на этот раз Галахад не упускает своего шанса решить ситуацию так, как приходит ему в голову. В один из вечеров, пока молодой человек отвлечен какими-то своими делами, он незаметно уводит часы с  прикроватной тумбы, чтобы вскоре вернуть на прежнее место с лаконичной гравировкой на внутренней стороне корпуса - «For my wizard».  
Эггзи обнаруживает ее наутро.  
\- Гарри, - с укором тянет он, появляясь на кухне, но в его взгляде сплошной восторг.  
\- Ты чем-то недоволен?  
\- Вовсе нет. Это было очень по-рыцарски с твоей стороны.  
Юноша обходит мужчину, ненавязчиво, но ощутимо притираясь. Словно кот, надумавший как следует пометить хозяина своим запахом.  
\- Я в долгу не останусь, - мурлычет он Гарри в волосы на затылке и, царапнув зубами по шее над воротником, с коварной ухмылкой сбегает на работу.  
Ни о каких «долгах» в их случае не может быть и речи, но у Харта не возникает мысли жаловаться, когда вечером Эггзи встречает его дома в прямом смысле в одних часах. В тех самых злополучных и благословенных.  
Это так странно цепляет - чувствовать их разгоряченной кожей, без конца краем глаза фиксировать на мечущейся по постели руке, упиваться осознанием – _мое_.  
Когда Анвин засыпает, часы по-прежнему на нем. Они, конечно, далеко не клеймо, но, поблескивая на выглядывающем из-под одеяла запястье, заметно гладят по внезапно очнувшимся собственническим инстинктам.  
И подсознательно Гарри уже обдумывает следующий подарок.  
  
Впрочем, это предприятие, как и все, что касается юного Мерлина, сопряжено с рядом определенных сложностей. И в первую очередь выливается в поиски чего-то действительно _достойного_. Не дорогого или популярного в тех самых пресловутых, набивших оскомину значениях дороговизны и попсы. А _особенного_ , может, самую малость статусного (в угоду воспитанию и привычкам самого Харта) и приятного из разряда «сам-себе-никогда-не-купит».  
Проблема лишь в том, что Эггзи крайне прост и неприхотлив в отношении материальных благ (которые, между тем, ему с лихвой предоставляет Кингсмен), а свое «хочу» регулярно настойчиво применяет только к самому Гарри. Последнее, без сомнения, весьма лестный факт, но к решению задачи не приближает ни на йоту. Однажды, в приступе легкой меланхолии по этому поводу Гарри посещает откровенно отчаянная идея. И он, не имея ей никаких альтернатив, как и хоть сколь-либо весомых аргументов против, делает выбор в пользу «а почему бы и нет?» При любом раскладе реакция Эггзи будет для него не меньшим сюрпризом, чем подарок для самого юноши – у Харта, как и прежде, не выходит предугадывать Мерлина от слова «совершенно».  
  
Запланированный звонок в дверь раздается воскресным утром. Анвин вопросительно смотрит на Гарри, но тот без слов манит его за собой ко входной двери. Поначалу выражение лица Эггзи нейтральное. Он не понимает, что за странный визитер протягивает ему какой-то брелок и откуда в их дворе нарисовался новенький спортивный Порш.  
\- Желтый, - хмыкает он задумчиво, на автомате перехватывая предлагаемый предмет, и оборачивается к Харту.  
Осознание происходящего догоняет его уже после - после усмешки Гарри, таящейся в приподнятом уголке губ, после Хартовского выжидающего взгляда, после узнавания запаха новой резины, щекочущего нос.  
Анвин преображается влет: выпрямляется, безжалостно расстается с ленцой и обычной домашней мягкостью, сверлит глазищами похлеще буровой установки.  
\- Плохая идея, Галахад, - бросает он отрывисто, опускает взгляд на ключ в своей руке.. А уже буквально в следующий момент за ним хлопает дверца авто, и взревевший мотор начинает раскручивать колеса так, что поднимается дымовая завеса. Порш срывается со двора со скоростью, недопустимой не то, чтобы в Лондоне, а даже не на всех скоростных дорогах в королевстве.  
\- Чай? – недрогнувшим голосом предлагает Харт заметно взбледнувшему сотруднику салона.  
Идея, видящаяся ему прежде просто отчаянной, грозит обернуться катастрофически отвратительной.  
  
Эггзи возвращается спустя полчаса, о чем сообщает всему кварталу оглушительным визгом тормозов. На той же инерции стремительно влетает в дом, едва не сбив по дороге их гостя, ревностно переживающего за сохранность дорогой машины, выпроваживает последнего с ключом и скороговоркой «чумовой-тест-драйв-респект-мы-подумаем» и, прикрывая глаза, приваливается к захлопнувшейся за ним двери. Его лицо цветет алым румянцем, грудная клетка качает воздух ломаными толчками, мышцы перекатываются под кожей, судорожно подрагивая от избытка адреналина. Безумно красиво и осязаемо опасно, - думает наблюдающий за ним Харт. Пока не встречается с юношей глазами, и мысли с позором не покидают голову – за этими расширенными зрачками такая бездна первобытного голода, что Алиса с ее кроличьей норой нервно курит в сторонке.  
\- Гарри, - хрипловато, с обманчивой лаской зовет Эггзи, и у мужчины тянет холодком по спине от незнакомых ноток в его голосе. – Ты бы мне еще чемодан героина презентовал.  
Он отрывается от двери, чтобы качнуться к неподвижному Харту и втиснуться в его объятие. Глубоко дышит в плечо мужчины, пытаясь успокоиться. Словно ему неловко во власти этого состояния.  
\- Ладно, признаю, идея не так уж плоха. Но тебе определенно будет спокойнее, если машины у меня не случится.  
\- Угон или гонки? – интересуется Гарри отвлеченно. Ему в общем-то без разницы, что именно, наличие Анвина в здесь и сейчас важнее.  
\- Ой, чего только не… Лихое детство.  
\- Наркотики?  
\- А вот это мимо.  
Эггзи пару секунд молчит, погруженный в какие-то свои воспоминания, а после трется лицом о бархатистую ткань Хартовского халата.  
\- Моя вина – мои извинения, - понимающе откликается мужчина, с нажимом ведя ладонями над поясом домашних штанов Эггзи.  
Последний тут же сбивается с тщательно выверяемого дыхания и с задушенным смешком бормочет:  
\- Хорошо, что завтра нет общих собраний.  
\- Почему?  
Вместо ответа Анвин прячет под ресницами по-прежнему сквозящие бездной глаза и, с удовольствием отпуская себя, смыкает зубы в основании шеи Гарри.  
  
Со следующим подарком для юноши тоже выходит некоторая осечка. Впрочем, как посмотреть. Вернее было сказать, что все снова складывается вопреки любым абстрактным предположениям Харта.  
Гарри преподносит Эггзи пистолет.  
Первые несколько минут Мерлин с азартом крутит оружие в руках - примеряясь, оценивая наметанным глазом исполнение и убойную силу. Однако вскоре что-то отвлекает его:  
\- Гарри, - задумчиво произносит он, - а зачем мне пистолет? На службе меня можно достать разве что прямым ядерным ударом, на любые задания пожизненно приписан служебный Глок, дома под боком прекрасный-опасный ты, и у меня нет привычки ходить со стволом за продуктами.  
Харт выглядит на редкость смущенным, но хороший вопрос, чем больше - подробным аргументом непродуманности своего подарка или все же крошечной его долей, той, что про "прекрасного-опасного"?  
\- Хотя, знаешь, подожди, - как всегда стремительно переключается юноша. – Ты навел меня на одну мысль. У меня тоже найдется для тебя подарок. Только не вздумай отпираться.  
Эггзи с энтузиазмом и шумом роется в выдвижных ящиках комода, в котором хранится часть его вещей, поселившихся в доме Гарри.  
\- Вот, - протягивает он что-то, прячущееся в пальцах, и Гарри подставляет ладонь, чтобы при ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружить на ней пулю. Обычные девять миллиметров чуть сплющенного металла.  
\- Моя счастливая, - поясняет Анвин. – Благодаря ей мы с тобой и познакомились, - и тон такой безупречно ровный, что Гарри инстинктивно чует между строк что-то огромно недоговоренное.  
Нетрудно догадаться, что побелевший шрам под ключицей у Эггзи – ее работа. Хотя сам координатор об этой истории не обмолвился ни единым словом – игнорировал наводящие вопросы, не по-джентельменски отшучивался и применял весь арсенал нечестных приемов, лишь бы не отвечать.  
\- Морские котики? – спрашивает Гарри, не совсем понимая, причем тут пуля и их знакомство.  
Но его Эггзи мотает головой.  
\- Отчим.  Я уже не помню, из-за чего именно. Просто, как выбрался из больницы, не заходя домой, отправился прямиком к морпехам. Оттуда меня уже и выцепили Кингсмен. Так что если бы не она, - он кивает на ладонь, - может, так и бегал бы этому мудаку за сигаретами…  
Сомневаясь, что сумеет удержать лицо (впервые за черт знает сколько лет), Харт выбирает не комментировать услышанное. Правда, это ожидаемо нервирует самого Мерлина.  
\- Не молчи. Скажи что-нибудь.  
Гарри прячет «счастливую» в кулаке, а свободной ладонью мягко ведет по щеке юноши:  
\- Спасибо.  
  
После этого случая мысли о прошлом Эггзи исподволь бередят Харту душу, он ничего не может с этим поделать, как и изменить хоть что-то в этом подло сгинувшем прошедшем времени. А ведь чисто теоретически судьба могла бы невзначай распорядиться так, что он оказался рядом с тогда еще взрослеющим мальчиком из неблагополучной семьи, был в состоянии уберечь его от уготованных горьких уроков, дать поддержку и опору, старт для иного менее опасного, хоть и более заурядного существования. Пусть в этом случае он, вполне возможно, никогда не позволил бы себе прикоснуться к юноше, подпустить к себе настолько близко, а его чувства так навсегда и остались бы заперты в рамках вынужденно отеческих.  
Очевидно, Анвин чувствует это странное настроение, потому что в свободное от службы время с завидным упрямством не отходит от Харта ни на шаг: не торопится по утрам выпутываться из теплого пододеяла, самозабвенно мешается под рукой на кухне, коротает вечера в компании PSP на диване в кабинете Гарри, если тот занят работой, и, никоим образом не стесняясь, с завидной регулярностью заваливается к мужчине в душ.  
А однажды притаскивает домой щенка – крошечного, косолапого, курносого мопса.  
\- Не то чтобы я был против, - удивленно поднимает бровь Харт, - но с чего вдруг такое решение?  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, - задорно улыбается Эггзи, - нам не помешает сторонний объект приложения родительских чувств. - Это его «нам» подозрительно смахивает на «тебе».  
\- Ты захотел себе братика? – почему-то не может удержаться Харт.  
И это более чем убедительное свидетельство его удручающего состояния. Анвин спускает на пол свою любопытно озирающуюся ношу и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Я не твой ребенок, Гарри, - четко выговаривает он, – и никогда им не буду. И слава Богу, не хватало нам еще инцеста.  
Щадящая тактичность – определенно не его конек. Зато сердце мужчины тут же отогрето озвученной непоколебимой уверенностью.  
Эггзи вздыхает, пересаживает мопса на колени Гарри и сам устраивается под боком у Харта.  
\- Вот он, - осторожно дотрагивается пальцем до маленького щенячьего носа и тихо фыркает, когда пес пытается слизать прикосновение, - дите малое, нянчись с ним, сколько душе угодно. А со мной, будь добр, только по-взрослому.  
\- По-взрослому говоришь? – в задумчивости отзывается Гарри и на автомате чешет щенка за ухом. А после тянется к карману халата, одновременно накрывая ладонь Эггзи у себя на груди. – Тогда так, - на безымянный палец юноше скользит тонкий металлический ободок.  
\- Гарри, это… - растерянно бормочет Анвин и затихает на полуфразе.  
\- Твоя счастливая, - тихо улыбается Гарри. – Я ей очень благодарен.  
\- Нет, только не говори этого вслух… - вклинивается Мерлин, все еще пребывающий в состоянии ступора.  
\- Что именно? Что люблю тебя?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Да?  
\- Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на этом все <3


End file.
